


Misunderstanding

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Jealousy rears in Severus bringing out his possessive side.... But what has Draco's new wand have to do with it?





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble

Severus stopped when he heard Harry.

"I dunno Draco."

"Just hold it Harry."

"Yours is bigger than mine."

Severus heard a rustle of clothing before,

"Look at size of mine. Don't touch it!"

"Relax Potter, I know it's for yours and Severus' hands only."

Severus growled.

"You can let go now Potter, I need this for later."

"You do? "

"Oh yes, how much pleasure this brings me and others."

Severus blasted the door open and sent Draco crashing to the floor. "Mine!"

"Severus!"

Severus turned to see Harry holding two wands.

"I bet I know what you thought." Draco smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment or kudos?


End file.
